balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Famicom Mini: Balloon Fight
This game is a port of Balloon Fight on the NES to the Game Boy Advance. Differences In most aspects it is faithful to the original, however, the graphics look "Squished" due to the resolution of the Game Boy Advance. This is just like it is in Balloon Fight-e, the e-Reader version of this game. Also, just like the e-Reader version, there is no 2-Player Game. Availability This game was only available in Japan as a cartridge. However, other areas (including Japan) got an e-Reader version, and that's all that was released outside Japan. It's unknown why this game wasn't released outside Japan, in the NES Classic Series. A very similar port of Balloon Fight to the Game Boy Advance can be found in the Game Cube version of Animal Crossing. To play this, you must first find the Balloon Fight NES furniture item, and then connect a Game Boy Advance using the special link cable. After this game was downloaded onto the system, the Game Boy Advance could be disconnected and taken elsewhere to be played, as long as the system was not turned off. Cartridge Like most other Famicom Mini series games, the plastic of the cartridge shell is red on the front and white on the back instead of the normal dark gray all-around of most Game Boy Advance cartridges. The cartridge came inside a plastic sleeve which was inside the small Famicom box replica. Multiplayer The game could be played in two-player mode, although the option doesn't appear until the Link Cable or Wireless Adapter was plugged in on both systems and the multiplayer option (the option third from the top) was selected from the emulation menu by pressing R and L. Once the game was downloaded to the other device, the two-player option becomes available. From this point, the two players could play together, or they could become disconnected, at which point the other player can press start and then still play the single player version of Balloon Fight until they power the system off. While playing through the Wireless Adapter, the signal strength is shown in the top-right, and an unstable connection will cause both games to lag. Trivia * The packaging included a removable smaller cardboard box which contained the actual cartridge. This smaller box was basically a shrunk-down version of the original Famicom game's box, complete with all the art and text on the sides of the box. * This game was available as part of a collector's edition through Japan's Club Nintendo service. The collector's edition included three cases of 10 games each, and each case contained one of the three series of Famicom Mini games. Balloon Fight was in the second series, and the sleeve around the collector's case depicted many Balloon Fight characters alongside the characters of the other games from that set. * At one point, a collectible eraser was made of this game, which was a light blue Gameboy Advance cartridge-shaped eraser with the label and inner box of this release of Balloon Fight. Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Remake Games